Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{36} 6$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $6$ is the square root of $36$ That is, $\sqrt{36} = 36^{1/2} = 6$ Thus, $\log_{36} 6 = \dfrac{1}{2}$.